Perdido
by Gotaru
Summary: [Pos-Toy Story 4] Al regresar a casa luego de tan intenso viaje por carretera, Bonnie descubre que Woody no está y le angustia una cosa en particular: el que, por un descuido, rompió una promesa.


**Disclaimer**: todo a Pixar/Disney.

* * *

―**PERDIDO―**

* * *

**...**

* * *

«_¿Te gustaría cuidarlo por mí?_»_._

* * *

**...**

* * *

―Mami...

― ¿Sí, cariño?

La madre interrumpe el lavar de los platos del desayuno, volteando en dirección a la dulce voz. Se encuentra con una Bonnie con los bracitos detrás de la espalda, mientras que sus ojos verdes están clavados en el suelo. Rápidamente, la mujer reconoce lo que su postura transmite.

― ¿Qué pasa, Bonnie? ¿Qué te molesta?

―Mami ―repitió y entonces la niña pareció dejar de contenerse, estallando en un ruidoso llanto―. ¡Woody no está por ninguna parte, no lo encuentro! Desperté y bajé a desayunar con Forky ―explicó la pequeña―. Y cuando regresé a mi habitación para jugar a la tienda de sombreros, Woody no estaba. Lo busqué en mi mochila y en el clóset y debajo de mi cama y no está ―sollozó antes de continuar―. Creo que... Creo que se perdió en el viaje. Dejamos a Woody atrás, mami ―Bonnie habló con una pena que le retorció el corazón.

―Ay, cariño...

En un parpadeó, se encontró sosteniéndola en brazos ante la mesa del comedor y Bonnie se entregó de lleno a empapar su camisa morada con lágrimas.

―Tranquila ―dijo luego de un rato, cuando consideró que Bonnie se había calmado un poco―. Papi y yo podemos comprarte otro, cariño... ―ofreció. Pero ya creía saber cuál sería la respuesta de Bonnie.

―No, mami: sólo hay un Woody... ―dijo, sin apartar su rostro del pecho de su madre, abrazándola con fuerza. Entonces reparó en ello: Bonnie estaba, intuía, avergonzada, pues no la soltaba de esa misma manera en que lo hacía cuando la pequeña estaba frente a extraños.

―Cariño―dijo con suavidad, colocando una mano gentil en su cabeza―. Sé que querías mucho a Woody... Pero hay algo más que te preocupa, ¿no?

Bonnie se mordió un labio, mirando sus manos, tomándose unos segundos para contestar.

―Es que... ¿Y si Andy viene de visita, mami? ―extrañada, su madre alzó las cejas un momento, pero de inmediato recordó: Andy Davis, era verdad, que se había ido a la universidad dejándole a Bonnie sus tan preciados juguetes de la infancia―. ¿Y si quiere jugar con Woody otra vez? ¿Qué le voy a decir?

La madre suspiró, abrazando más a su hija. Ahora entendía lo que estaba angustiando a su pequeña. Pero, incapaz de evitarlo, una sonrisa comenzó a florecer en sus labios.

―Qué considerada eres al pensar en Andy... ―le dijo, dándole un beso ligero en la nariz, haciéndole reír―. Esa es mi niña, nunca dejes de ser así.

Y su corazón de madre adoró el rubor de sus mejillas redondas y el brillo de su mirada. Pronto, no obstante, la niña volvió a expresar tristeza en sus facciones.

―Woody está perdido y solo, mami ―Bonnie no pudo evitar seguir insistiendo. Y la madre comprendió cuánto le afectaba la situación ante el uso que Bonnie empleó con cierta palabra, sin notar el peso adulto de la misma―. Y es mi _culpa_... Yo debía cuidarlo, porque Andy quiere mucho a Woody, pero yo... ―su carita se retorció y no pudo seguir.

En ese momento, al pensar las cosas bajo otra luz, una dulce verdad se instaló en el corazón de la madre. Sonrió.

― ¿Sabes algo? Los juguetes nunca se pierden en realidad, no del todo. Y nunca están solos ―declaró―. En todo el mundo hay cientos de niños y niñas que son tan lindos como tú, Bonnie ―dijo, acariciando su rostro, apartándole cortos mechones castaños de los ojos―. Y los juguetes existen para ser amados por cualquiera de ellos. Tal vez el que Woody ya no esté contigo signifiqué algo, tal vez Woody tenía algo por hacer luego de haber visto a Andy crecer. Y tal vez tú tendrás otro juguete que será para ti lo que Woody sin dudas fue para Andy ―ella, en el fondo, creía saber cuál juguete-cubierto podía ser―. Y Woody es un vaquero valiente, es bueno y leal. Tarde o temprano, alguien lo encontrará, un niño o bien otro juguete que será su amigo y lo querrá muchísimo, cariño. Te lo prometo.

En sus brazos, sintió a su pequeña asintiendo mientras se sorbía la nariz. Madre e hija prevalecieron abrazadas y en silencio unos instantes, felices de sentir y estar con la otra. Entonces la madre suspiró, sabiendo que todavía quedaba algo más que aquejaba a Bonnie.

―En cuanto a Andy... ―comenzó―. No es tu culpa, cariño, porque nunca perderías a Woody a propósito. Lo quisiste y cuidaste mucho. Si Andy llegase a volver, no te culparía ―se aseguró de estar mirando a Bonnie al decirlo. Sonrió―. Andy lo tuvo por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Y los recuerdos son algo valioso: esos recuerdos no desaparecerán porque Woody ya no esté con él. ¿Le dolería enterarse? Puede ser ―calló un segundo. Entonces, lo declaró con firmeza―. Pero Woody no está perdido: siempre estará con Andy. Siempre estará en su corazón.

Bonnie la miraba con ojos luminosos y la boca entreabierta.

― ¿En serio lo crees, mami? ―Bonnie sonaba esperanzada, ansiosa por creerle.

―Con todo el corazón, mi amor.

Bonnie, entonces, se lanza a sus brazos.

― ¡Hurra! ―celebró. Entonces, con los brazos alzados por la emoción, retornó la Bonnie Anderson de toda la vida, infinitamente imaginativa―. ¡Woody tendrá muchas aventuras, mami! ¡Se volverá un vaquero que viaja por el mundo!

La madre reía encantada.

―Seguro que así será, Bonnie ―le dijo con cariño―. Seguro que sí.

Y cuando Bonnie la abraza por última vez antes de subir para retornar a su mundo de maravillosas invenciones, la madre se pregunta cuántos secretos guardarán los juguetes, la cantidad de cosas que habrán presenciado y qué sentirían de tener corazones como los de los humanos. Se le ocurre que debe ser indescriptible, algo digno de contarse, el haber sido parte de las vidas de niños como Bonnie y Andy.

―Ahora eres tú la imaginativa ―se dijo, sentándose a la mesa y abriendo la novela que había intentado leer en este pasado (y desastroso, por decir lo menos) viaje en familia―. Todo el mundo ya lo sabría a estas alturas...

La casa yace envuelta en pacífico silencio: pero, en el corazón de la misma, se construyen recuerdos en una habitación que ya no es de empapelado azul cielo, sino verde amigable, ameno. Una segunda oportunidad para una pandilla que, aun sin un miembro que nunca dejarán de extrañar, siempre tendrá historias por contar.

* * *

**[...]**

* * *

¡Hola! Les agradezco MUCHÍSIMO por leer y llegar hasta acá. :')

Pues bien: anoche regresé de ver por segunda vez la cuarta película de esta franquicia, esta vez con mi familia. Y lloré, por supuesto, por segunda vez. La mayoría de los que ya la hemos visto posiblemente nos pusimos sentimentales con dos escenas particulares, pero es una película BUENÍSIMA en general. No esperaba que fuese tan bella, que me calara tanto... :')

Y aunque sin dudas lo que más me marcó fue esa despedida de Woody y Buzz (lloré de una forma tan fuerte que asusté a mi hermano. XD), me sucedió que verla de nuevo me removió algo que me dejó pensativa. No pude evitar pensar en Andy. Una cosa que no me ha gustado del todo es la forma en que la gente ha reaccionado con Bonnie: algunos han llegado a tratarla de """""villana""""" por haberse olvidado un tanto de Woody y dejado de jugar con él. No hay que olvidar, pienso, que es una niña, que es natural que los pequeños, tan activos y cambiantes como son, tienen épocas en que viran su atención a otros juguetes. Su mentecitas nunca dejan de moverse. Aquí solamente quise indagar en la posible reacción de Bonnie al ya no encontrarle y recordar que antes fue de Andy. Además de que fue el propio vaquero quien literalmente eligió dejarla y volverse un juguete trotamundos (?), por lo que cuando Bonnie se percate de que no está, pues culpa de ella no será.

... Y esta nota me quedó más larga de lo que hubiese querido. Disculpen. XD

Esta es mi primera historia inspirada en una película animada. Y tengo preparada otra, que es muy especial, así que espero no tardar mucho con ella. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Cuídense. :')


End file.
